4 guards and 5 nights
by Archangel507
Summary: Mike Schmidt, Jeremy Fitzgerald, and Fritz Smith are new night Guards for the New and Improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizzariea. With 4 seperate offices, 8 doors, and 4 Masks. They, along with Phil Casey (nicknamed Phone guy) must survive 5 nights from 12 to 6 am, fending off 8 animatronics.
1. Welcome to your new job

**Before Night 1 **

Fritz Smith and Mike Schmidt were being shown their offices by the Manager Kendra. The were rather small, with 2 doors on both sides and a desk, and a Tablet for the Cameras.  
>They were just about finished when the Third Guard came in, Jeremy Fitzgeral. He was given the same Tour and all 3 met the Supervisor and 4th Guard, Phil Casey (although they called him phone guy)<br>Kendra wished them luck (Much to their confusion) and hurriedly left. All four of them went to their respective (Yet similar) offices, the clock rung loud, signifying the start of their shifts.

Phil had instructed the 3 to open their Office phones to 4 way. When the channel was open and they could communicate from around the resturaunt, he began his speech:

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record, or well just give you a message to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in this office for a while. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um,

**"Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.**

**"**Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about.  
>Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.<br>So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?  
>Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.<br>Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you for the rest of the week. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

Phil waited for a response. "What the **Fuck**?" he heard Jeremy shout. Phil smirked "and there it is..." he muttered to himself.


	2. Night 1

**Night 1**

**12 AM (Mike's POV)**

I was honestly scared, but Fritz was on Near hysteria. I looked around my office and noticed a Freddy mask. "Hey Phil, what is this mask for?" I asked. "Mask? oh yeah,  
>um, Those are for when your doors run out of power.." Phil replied. Fritz could be heard flinching. I jumped too. "Wait wait, our doors run out of power?" I cried. Phil gulped "Um, they'll run for atleast an hour, but if you conserve and keep them open, they'll recharge and last until the end of the night..." He explained. Jeremy laughed aloud. "Great, a bit of challenge" He laughed. I leaned back in my Chair flipping through the Cameras.<p>

**1 AM (Fritz's POV)**

I did my best to breath in and out. Straight outta high school and i'm stuck here. Now i gotta work here for a week...Why me? I groaned audibly and pulled the Tablet up. I sweeped throughout the building, I saw a room a bit aways from the main area. I highlighted it, it was dark. I checked the name. "Parts and service?" i muttered. I tapped the screen to activate the Flashlight. I fell out of my chair when i saw a Broken down light blue bunny. The phone screeched "Whoa! Fritz!? You alright?" It was Phil. I stood up and flipped the Tablet, keeping the faces away. "Um, yes. I just saw the Parts and Service room..." I admitted. A small "Oh" came from the phone "Those are the um, New animatronics.."  
>Phil explained. "New ones?" I wondered aloud. "Um, yeah. They're from the Old location from 1987, they're roles were reversed then, they were onstage and the Old ones were used for parts." Phil said. "I wounldn't worry about them, they're deactivated...I think" He tacked that last bit on. I gulped and sat down.<p>

**1:40 AM**

"You like that? YA DAMN BUNNY?" Jeremy yelled. I practically smashed my head on the table. I was grateful the Animatronic wearn't attacking me, but seriously. I wanted to get in on some action. I was flipped to the Show stage, Freddy was just standing there. I cocked my head, and shrugged. I leaned back in my chair.

**3:10 AM (Jeremy's POV)**

"Wait for it, Wait for it...Wait for it..." I muttered. Bonnie leaned through the door scanning the room. I leaped out of my hiding place and swung my chair, smacking him right in the face. He flew out into the hall as i shut the door behind him. "Home run suckers!" I yelled. I had an idea, i flipped through the cameras and found Fritz in his office. I put the Freddy helmet on and snuck out of the office, dodging cameras.

**4 AM (Fritz POV)**

I groaned a bit, i flipped throughout the cameras and came to Jeremy's office...He wasn't there. "Where did..." I began, i heard a small growl next to me. I looked out the door.  
>I saw a Freddy head, but before i could react, it jumped at me and roared in my face. I nearly had a heart attack as i fell back. I curled up waiting for the inevitable. I heard laughing. My eyes flew up as i looked up. It pulled off the Freddy head. "Jeremy?!" I screamed. "What the FUCK?!" I grabbed a cup a threw it at him, causing him to retreat back to his office.<p>

**6 AM (Phil's POV)**

I congratulated the 3 for a good first night. Fritz was having some problems though, i could see his and the others Personalities. Fritz was 19 years old and inexperienced.  
>Jeremy was 25 and Aggressive. Mike was 30 and Professional. and me? I was a Leader...<p> 


End file.
